


Life after you

by Seabiscuitthesniper



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Homophobia, Implied Relationships, Jason and Damian and Bruce are kinda horrible people in this and I am sorry for that, Mentions of Character Death, although not Tim, kinda sorta internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabiscuitthesniper/pseuds/Seabiscuitthesniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that the bat family would be homophobic? </p>
<p>When Tim gets outed, the bat family react in the only way they know how - varying degrees of homophobia.<br/>When Jonathan Kent finds Tim on the side of the road, he does the only thing he can think of - brings him back to the farm<br/>When Martha Kent is worried for Tim, she does the only thing she can think of - calls Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life after you

"You need a ride, son?" Was the first thing Tim registered. He'd been sitting on the side of the country road for god knows how long, the stars being the only thing keeping him from being in complete darkness. 

"I.." Tim trailed off. Unsure of what to say, only knowing that he had nowhere to go.  
Bruce and Dick and the others wouldn't want him back. Not after what he'd done. His safe house was ruined, and Kon was.. he was gone. He had no where to go, and no one left. 

He dumbly looked up to see the face of the person in the pick-up truck. Oh. That's not good. was the only thing that crossed his mind. 

"Timothy!" He'd looked up only to see the surprised face of Jonathan Kent, who was now getting out of his truck to help TIm up from the ground.

"N-no, it's not necessary. 'm okay." He muttered while brushing off the hands reaching to help him up. 

"Not necessary? Son, you've been sitting sitting on the side of the road! Why don't you let me take you back to the house and you can stay for the night. Ma will be glad for the company."

The thought of intruding sent Tim into a panic. "No, no I couldn't! I'd be imposing. It's nearly 10. Please, just go back to the house yourself. I'll be fine. I was just leaving. J-just.. don't worry." 

"Tim.. Tim, Calm down!" Pa Kent.  
"Now come on, just come back to the house. You can stay the night. We've got plenty of room. I insist. Ma would have my head if I let you stay out here on a night like this." 

"No, no. I can't- I was just leaving. So if you don't mind, i'll just be going now.." Tim rambled, steadying himself and starting to back away. 

Pa Kent reached out towards Tim, settling his hands on the shaking shoulders and guiding him towards the passengers seat of the truck. He shut the door and rounded to the other side of the truck, getting back into the drivers seat and heading back towards the farm. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Jonathan Kent he is just a boy, don't you dare say that about him! He was Conner's best friend and if that isn't good enough for you.." Ma Kent scolded. 

"Oh god, he's probably already regretting taking me back here." Tim thought, squinting his eyes even more shut at the prospect of being back on the side of the road. 

He hadn't even known why he came to Smallville, there was nothing for him here anymore. Just like there wasn't anything left for him in Gotham, or in Titans Tower, or in Metropolis.

There was nothing anywhere, for him. The appalled faces of Bruce and Alfred had shown that. The way that Dick and Jason had looked at him with revulsion clear on their faces had shown that, just as plainly as Damian's biting comment.

> "Really, Drake? You couldn't have done better? Tt, what would Bruce think. Well, I think he made that clear enough, actually. What do you think?" He remembered Damian calling after him, as Tim calmly walked down to the batcave. 

> Just get out. Get your motorcycle and get out. Be gone in two minutes and forty two point six seconds. Left, right. Left, right. 204 steps to go. 203. 202. 201. 200. Two minutes and thirty eight point one seconds. Left, right. Left, right. 196 steps to go. 195. 194. 193.192. 

"Tim, dear?" He jumped, flinching away from the hand on his forehead. "Tim, it's me. Ma. Mrs. Kent. Dear? How are you feeling?" She asked, taking in the pale, shaking figure before her. She began fretting, going across the room into the closet to gather an extra blanket.

"Jon, fetch him a glass of water, would you?" She requested, watching as Pa left the room. 

Turning back to Tim, she put the back of her hand against his forehead, quietly humming and only breaking the silence to announce in a rather relieved voice, that he didn't have a fever.

> "Are you sure? I mean, really? You can't be, well, like _that,_ Tim. c'mon man. He was Superboy. I'd just forget about it if I were you. Teenagers do stupid things. Surely you were both just a little drunk? Don't worry, I won't tell daddy bat's. Just move on, little bro! Find a nice girl and settle down. I never thought i'd be with Babs, but look at me now. Just give it a try!" 

"Come on now, Tim. Let's get you sitting up." Jonathan said while helping Tim up into a sitting position on the sofa.

Ma leaned forward, placing her hand gently on Tim's knee. Tim only shifted away, curling his knees up to his chest. Sighing, she handed him a glass of water, looking on sadly as he looked confused at the glass for a few seconds, before slowly taking a sip of water. 

"Tim.." Ma began, trailing off when she realized she didn't know how to ask. 

Interrupting, Pa leaned forward and tried to look Tim in the eyes, which proved to be difficult when Tim kept his eyes focused solely on the glass in his hands.

> Jason stood there, grinning at Tim maliciously. "So, that's your big secret? Unrequited love? Who with? Don't tell me, Wondergirl? Lame. Oh? Don't look so disgusted at the idea, Timmy dear. Alright, maybe.. that Bart kid? Oh, not as disgusted? Perhaps Babybird's gay! How _scandalous._ Bet the press will have a riot with that one, let alone the rest of the family. Maybe not Bart though. How about..." his face transformed into pure glee as a thought occurred to him. "Superboy. Aaaand judging by your face, i've hit the nail right on the head, haven't I?" Smirking at Tim's stricken expression. 

"Tim, come on now. You're really starting to worry Ma. She's headed up to call Bruce now. Hopefully he'll be able to help. God knows we've been practically useless.." Pa rambled, stopping when Tim's eyes jumped to his, looking completely terrified.

"Tim, Tim! What's wrong?" He reached forward, as Tim began curling into himself again, trying to hide.

> He didn't say anything, but nothing needed to be said. The look was enough. The look had a hundred different things, all amalgamated into one. Disappointment, disgust, sadness, pity, contempt, scandalized, revulsion. The list goes on, but he could tell that his time here did not. He had to leave. Now. He didn't need to wait for Bruce to tell him what a fuck-up he was. To tell him that he needed to leave, no. He knew all that. He always had, but he'd hoped that he could pretend well enough, lie long enough to manage. That he could still fit in, be with the only family he had left. Now he realized that was stupid. The hopes of someone far more naive than he. He turned on his heel, calmly walking away from the scene behind him. Away from his family.Away. That was all he could think of. The only thing keeping him calm. Left, right. Left right. Have to get out. Have to get out. Straight forward for three metres, turn left, descend down stairs. Continue for twenty two point six metres. Turn right. Punch in the code. Continue down stairs. Continue for fifteen point four metres. Turn left, four metres, then right. Get on motorcycle. Get out. If only it were so easy. 

"How dare you! You are this boy's father."

"No, no-"

"You will leave Tim alone. You have no right to treat him like this, to say that about him."

"What right do _I_ have? Mr. Wa-"

"And there is nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong with him- "

"I don't give a damn what you want, Mr. Wayne. He will be staying here with us. That's final."

"No. I don't care. That's it." 

"... Did you just hang up on Bruce Wayne?"

> Tim could only sit there in horror as he came to the realization that Jason had told Dick. Dick who couldn't keep a secret. Dick who had been an older brother to Tim. Dick who now hated him. Perhaps hate is a strong word. Damian hated him. Bruce hated him. Jason had been bored. Dick was disappointed and Tim had no family. 

**Author's Note:**

> So funnily enough, this started out as a Tim/Kon fic set to 'Life After You' by Daughtry. Obviously, that didn't happen. Although I did listen to that song while writing this. 
> 
> There is unlikely to be a sequel unless someone wants one, because I don't really have any idea of how to continue this right now. I also have no idea how he ended up in Smallville. Let's just say he was hoping that he'd be able to find Conner there or something.


End file.
